Irremediable
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Horas antes de que la Legión se dirija a Marley, Mikasa y Jean reflexionan sobre sus miedos, el futuro incierto y la búsqueda de la tan esquiva felicidad en sus vidas. Inspirado en los capítulos 101 y 102 del Manga. JeanKasa


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Irremediable**

…...

Advertencia: Contiene Lemon

…...

Abandonó su habitación con sigilo en medio de la oscuridad, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se dirigió sin prisa hacia el final del pasillo, hasta llegar a los jardines del cuartel, donde se sentó sobre el frío césped.

Las bajas temperaturas y la humedad que deambulaban en el ambiente a esas horas de la noche, enfrió sus pies descalzos. Pero a ella no le importó. Una suave brisa hizo mecer sus cabellos, ahora mucho más cortos que años atrás, permitiendo que su cuello se erizada sutilmente. Pero ella ni se inmutó.

Sus pensamientos no sólo le habían arrebatado el sueño, sino también todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mikasa suspiró con pesar, mientras abrazaba sus piernas y observaba el manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo oscuro. Se sentía agobiada, como si a veces le faltara aire y sabía muy bien el por qué de su angustia: Mañana la Legión se dirigiría a Marley en busca de Eren.

La guerra entre ambos pueblos ya estaba declarada y junto a ella, el temor de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Mikasa lo había notado hace tiempo: El ambiente estaba más tenso de lo normal entre los soldados, acentuándose en la víspera de la misión, presos de la incertidumbre de no saber si esta vez sobrevivirían o sacrificarían sus vidas, como muchos de los suyos lo hicieron en el pasado.

Pero en esos cuatro años donde reinó la paz en Paradis, en donde conocer el mar dejó de ser algo que sólo existía en los libros de Armin; también hubo momentos para la estrategia, para el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías y técnicas de combate.

Sabía que estaba más preparada que antes, sabía que tenía la fuerza de cien hombres. Pero había algo en su corazón y en su mente, que ni la mejor arma contra los titanes podía derrotar: Eren.

Su partida en solitario hacia Marley en busca de esa venganza por la que tanto años luchó, causó en ella un quiebre. Era como si hubiese perdido una extremidad, un órgano que le impidiera vivir su vida de manera plena. Saber que Eren corría peligro constante en aquel lugar, le provocaba un dolor indescriptible, que sólo alguien con un lazo tan poderoso como el que ella tenía hacia él, podría entender.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los días, Mikasa aprendió a vivir con la ausencia de Eren. Con el tiempo, entendió que Eren no cambiaría sus convicciones por nadie, ni siquiera por ella. En su soledad y en su tristeza, sólo le quedaba esperar que llegara el día en que se volverían a encontrar y poder traerlo de regreso a casa, poniendo fin a esa angustia que calaba en su alma.

Y aquel esperado día había llegado. En un par de horas más, antes de que el sol saliera, la Legión cruzaría el mar finalmente rumbo a Marley.

Pero ya en la antesala de esta nueva travesía, algo había nacido en Mikasa: Eren era su prioridad, siempre lo había sido. Pero hoy, el bienestar de todos sus compañeros también era una preocupación para la joven soldado.

Porque contra todo pronóstico, había logrado acercarse más a sus otros compañeros, aquellos que vio arriesgar sus vidas en la batalla, aquellos que han estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y que de una u otra forma había logrado formar lazos con ellos.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que en su vida existiría gente con la que llegaría a tener mayor cercanía, además de Eren y Armin. Y no lo negaba, sus compañeros se habían convertido en personas importantes en los últimos años y eso le causaba sentimientos encontrados: Los estimaba tanto que pensar en que mañana podrían morir, le causaba dolor que nunca había experimentado antes.

El crujir de las hojas secas desparramadas en el suelo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y lo observó en silencio. Su sola presencia provocó en ella una inesperada calma y disipó gran parte de sus pensamientos negativos.

Jean la miraba con preocupación. Vestía el uniforme militar, por lo que Mikasa asumió que estuvo trabajando hasta hace muy poco rato.

–Mikasa ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – Fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

–No podía dormir - Respondió ella, escuetamente - ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Afinando los últimos detalles con la Comandante Hange antes de partir…

Un silencio se formó entre ambos por unos segundos. El recordatorio de lo que se aproximaba caló hondo en ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Puedo? - Jean hizo un ademán para poder sentarse a su lado. Mikasa se extrañó ante su solicitud. Los jardines del cuartel eran libres para todos los soldados, pensó. Finalmente, asintió.

Jean se sentó a su lado, el silencio los volvió a invadir. No era la primera vez que compartían así, sólo los dos, a veces en silencio absoluto, otras veces él tratando de sacarle más que palabra a la chica. Mikasa no era precisamente una persona muy habladora o expresiva, pero debía reconocer que había logrado importantes avances en la relación que ambos mantenía. Lento, pero seguro.

–Yo… - Mikasa habló, mirando hacia el cielo. Jean la contemplaba como si quisiera recordar cada detalle de su hermoso rostro - Estoy preocupada por mañana…

Jean sonrió con pesar.

–Por Eren - Agregó. No sonaba a pregunta, sonaba a un afirmación obvia. Aunque le doliera, Eren siempre ocuparía los pensamientos de Mikasa ante todo. Y él lo aceptaba, aunque no lo comprendiera totalmente.

Pero ella negó la cabeza enérgicamente. Jean alzó una ceja, extrañado.

–No sólo es por Eren. Es por todos, por nosotros – Suspiró, escondiéndose en su bufanda - Por lo que pueda suceder en Mare, por nuestros enemigos...

–Creo que a nuestro enemigo lo conocemos mejor de lo que pensábamos - Respondió Jean, como si aquello fuera un descubrimiento macabro.

Mikasa entendió a lo que se refería: El enemigo ya no eran los titanes, era el hombre.

–También estoy preocupado, como siempre lo he estado ante una misión - Agregó - Si soy sincero, esto son los momentos en que desearía ser Policía Militar e irme tranquilo a la cama sabiendo que mi rutina de mierda siempre será la misma.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente al escucharlo hablar así.

–No lo soportarías, Jean.

El sonrió ampliamente. Estaba de acuerdo, el Jean de hoy no hubiese soportado pertenecer a ese ambiente tan cínico como lo era la Policía Militar. El Jean de hoy buscaba el bien de la humanidad, buscaba guiar a sus compañeros en el campo de batalla y que vivieran.

–Tienes razón, no lo soportaría - Su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció - Pero si tengo miedo, Mikasa. Aunque estemos más preparados que antes… quiero pensar que _hacer esto_ por la humanidad, vale realmente la pena.

–Hacer esto… - Repitió ella - Asesinar…

–Es válido tener preocupaciones, sentir miedo - Jean prefirió evadir las palabras de su compañera - Dicen que una emoción siempre lleva a otra.

¿Que podría atraer una emoción capaz de bloquear los pensamientos y el juicio como lo hacía el miedo? Mikasa sólo podía imaginar peores emociones, de llegar a existir.

El contacto de las tibias manos de Jean sobre las suyas, la distrajo. Una sensación de calidez en el pecho la invadió nuevamente.

–Están frías - Dijo él, mientras la acariciaba con suavidad - Ya deberíamos ir a descansar.

Ella asintió y dejó que él se pusiera de pie primero para que luego la ayudara a levantarse, tomándola con ambas manos. Una vez de pie, la chica afirmó el agarre y siguió al joven hasta el interior de las instalaciones.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones asignadas. Trataron de evitar hablar de la odisea a Marley, pero en un escenario como en el que estaban viviendo, no había espacio para algo más trivial.

Mikasa observó a Jean con determinación. Se sorprendió internamente al notar cómo él había cambiado en estos cuatro años, luego de recuperar Shiganshina. Más allá de la madurez emocional propia de la edad, había algo en su mirada, la forma en que desplazaba al andar, en cómo se expresaba. Eran sus facciones, más varoniles que antes, su contextura más tonificada, incluso en su voz podía notar el cambio. Mikasa no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al notar el calibre de sus pensamientos.

Soltó su mano cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de ella. Jean buscaba cómo poder despedirse de una forma apropiada. No soportaba verla triste, ver que sufría por Eren nuevamente. Sentía rabia y frustración por ello y también, porque en esos momentos él sentía tanta angustia como ella por todo lo que estaba pasando, por su vida y por la vida de sus compañeros. Se sentía incapaz de contenerla, si no podía ser capaz de controlar sus propios temores.

–Trata de dormir. Mañana te necesitamos al 100% ¿De acuerdo? - Le pidió con un tono cariñoso. Mikasa indudablemente daría mucho más que eso.

Pero ella esta vez no sonrió ante su comentario. Bajó la mirada, como si algo la avergonzara y le impidiera hablar.

– ¿Mikasa…? - Susurró él al hilo. Ella tomó su mano con más fuerza que antes y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? - Soltó finalmente, ignorando la expresión de asombro de Jean. Se sintió un poco avergonzada al pedirle aquello, pero sabía que se sentiría mejor si tuviera un poco de compañía – No quiero estar sola…

Y si se trataba de él, que siempre le inspiraba protección y calidez, mejor aún.

Jean parpadeó velozmente unos segundos, intentando procesar sus palabras. Los chicos tenían prohibido ingresar a las habitaciones de las chicas y viceversa. Sin embargo, todos dormían en esos momentos. Todos estaban con sus mentes en la misión en Marley.

En esos momentos, sólo existían ellos dos.

–S-si, claro… - Respondió él nervioso, rascándose su melena. Pero al ver cómo las facciones de Mikasa se suavizaron cuando respondió, recuperó la confianza.

Ingresó tras ella a la habitación y cerró la puerta evitando hacer ruido. Una vez adentro. Podía sentir el aroma de Mikasa en todo el lugar, llenando cada rincón con su esencia natural mezclada con el shampoo que utilizaba habitualmente. Se sintió en el paraíso.

Mikasa lo observó curiosa.

– ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó, sentándose en su cama, quitándose su inseparable bufanda roja y su sweater. Jean se sonrojó.

–Nada, nada - Respondió nervioso, rascándose su barba perfectamente recortada. Sonrió con timidez - Es sólo que… bueno, es que es la primera vez que estoy en la habitación de Mikasa Ackerman.

Mikasa lo observó en silencio, sin entender el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Para Jean, estar ahí era como un sueño de chiquillo quinceañero con las hormonas alborotadas.

Tosió con fuerza, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo y se acercó a la silla de madera con la intención de instalarse ahí un rato. Se quitó la chaqueta, para poder estar más cómodo. Al momento de sentarse se dio cuenta de que estaba agotadísimo, física y emocionalmente. Y al parecer, Mikasa también se había percatado de aquello.

–Si quieres te puedes acomodar aquí - le propuso ella, haciéndose a un lado en su cama. Jean se ahogó con su propia saliva y tosió aún más fuerte.

–Mikasa, no… - Habló por fin, avergonzado - Yo… estoy bien aquí, en serio…

La joven rodó los ojos

–Tú también necesitas descansar y esa silla no es cómoda - Le insistió.

Mikasa tenía razón, pensó. Pero a él no le importaba dormir en una silla poco confortable. La propuesta de ella, lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso. La amaba, la adoraba, la deseaba con locura y estar a su lado era todo lo que podía pedir en esos momentos.

Más, sabiendo que mañana todo podía cambiar.

Se quitó las botas y se acercó a la cama. Se recostó a su lado, boca arriba y fue sólo cuestión de segundos, cuando sintió cómo Mikasa se apoyaba sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba sutilmente.

Esperaba que no escuchara latir su corazón con fuerza, ni menos ver su sonrojo y todo su cuerpo responder a su inocente contacto. Pero si eso pasaba, no le importaba. Sentía que flotaba.

–No quiero que amanezca - Susurró Mikasa, rompiendo el silencio - Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

Cómo cuando alguna vez tuvo una vida plena y feliz.

–Es lo que yo también quiero - La abrazó él de regreso, aspirando el aroma de su cabello - Aunque eso implique demasiados sacrificios…

Aun no podía estar seguro si todo lo que estaban haciendo, para lo que tanto se prepararon, realmente iba a tener alguna repercusión positiva en sus vidas. Quizás parecía forzado, pero en su mente se trataba de convencer constantemente que todo esto era por el bien de la humanidad.

Mikasa levanto la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Jean. Sonrió con dulzura.

–Gracias por estar aquí, Jean - Le dijo con más ánimo que hace un rato atrás - Gracias por todo…

–No, Mikasa - Soltó él, acariciando su cabello corto - Yo haría hasta lo imposible para que estuvieras bien, sólo que en estos momentos…

Guardó silencio. Mikasa lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre él nuevamente. Sabía que estaba él preocupado, al igual que ella. Pero le agradecía infinitamente su compañía, su cariño, que la hiciera sentir especial por un solo instante.

Las suaves y repentinas caricias de Jean sobre su cabello, la relajaron al punto de empezar a dormitar. Le pareció que él hablaba sobre algo, pero fue incapaz de oírle bien.

–Disculpa, no te escuché - Respondió, con voz somnolienta. Jean sonrió.

–Sólo decía que siempre me ha gustado tu cabello - Repitió él con calma- Aunque esté más corto ahora.

–Ya lo sé – Respondió Mikasa de forma muy natural y sincera - Me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

–¿Te acuerdas de eso todavía? - La miró sorprendido. Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

–No es algo que te digan todos a cada rato.

Y eso a él le parecía algo casi inverosímil. Más aun tratándose de la chica más hermosa que hubiese conocido en su existencia.

–Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, me siento un idiota al recordar ese momento - Dijo Jean, con una sonrisa forzada, recordando aquel episodio infantil con cierta vergüenza.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza, quedando frente a él nuevamente. El sueño repentinamente se la había esfumado. ¿Por qué se sentía un idiota? Jean no era de los que se arrepentía de sus palabras y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Lo observó, sin hablar. Observó su rostro, sus facciones, su mirada de confusión. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo en sus finos labios. Entonces, y presa de un impulso totalmente desconocido hasta ese momento, acercó su boca a ellos.

El sutil roce de los labios de Mikasa sobre los de él, lo sorprendió. No era la primera vez que se besaban. Pero quizás no de una manera tan espontanea. Aquello lo había tomado desprevenido.

Mikasa se separó de él, aun manteniendo escasa distancia entre sus labios. Estaba sonrojada, el corazón le empezaba a latir con rapidez, su mente se nublaba, sin saber cómo continuar.

Pero sus inquietudes se esfumaron cuando sintió la mano de Jean posarse sobre su nuca, acercándola hacia él suavemente hasta lograr que sus labios se volvieran a unir, ahora en un beso mucho más intenso.

Por inercia y sin dejar de besarlo, Mikasa giró su cuerpo quedando en una posición más cómoda, encima de Jean. Luego de unos minutos así, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Se sentía tan bien. Cómo encontrar un tesoro escondido bajo tierra. Cómo una pequeña luz en la oscuridad.

-Mikasa… - Susurró él, tratando de calmar el calor que empezaba a sentir. Todo era perfecto. Pero la respetaba demasiado como para dar un paso más y temía no controlarse.

Sin embargo, ella lo liberó de sus inseguridades rápidamente, besándolo una vez más, con notoria urgencia.

-Calla - Demandó ella, volviendo a su boca, posesiva. De a poco, sus labios siguieron el trayecto hasta su mandíbula y su cuello. La barba le causaba un incómodo cosquilleo, pero no le importó. No estaba dispuesta a detenerse. No cuando sentía que el deseo poco a poco se apoderaba de ella.

Se acomodó levemente sobre sus codos y sus rodillas, con el fin de tener un mejor acceso a la parte baja de su cuello. Con sus manos empezó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras los suaves suspiros de Jean, mezclados con el sonido de sus besos invadían sus oídos.

Jean sentía que su temperatura aumentaba cada vez más en todo su cuerpo, a la vez que los suaves labios y las delicadas manos de Mikasa recorrían su pecho, para luego continuar por su abdomen y su pelvis. Jamás la había visto tomar la iniciativa de esa forma, tan segura. Era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños se lo imaginó y lo disfrutaba completamente.

Soltó un gemido ronco, cuando sintió que la presión que estaba sintiendo en su pantalón, se liberaba. Excitado, con la respiración agitada, Jean levantó la mirada y la observó. Mikasa lo miró de regreso, con una mezcla de lujuria y ternura en sus ojos. En esos momentos le parecía que brillaba cómo nunca.

Mikasa no perdió más tiempo y empezó con su dulce tortura. Cuando Jean sintió como sus manos se apoyaban en su ingle, sus labios lo rodeaban y la calidez de su aliento lo empezaba a envolver, pensó que perdería la razón. Morir en manos del enemigo perdía total importancia, al lado del placer que estaba viviendo en esos momentos y que ella le entregaba. Se aferró con fuerza de las sabanas, los jadeos se incrementaron, sus gemidos se agudizaban. No iba a resistir mucho tiempo más de esa manera.

Mikasa se separó de su intimidad instantes después, al evidenciar su reacción. Acomodándose entre sus piernas, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes, sonrió levemente al ver cómo Jean todavía se recuperaba de sus caricias, de sus besos y de lo que estos habían provocado en él.

Embriagado por la satisfacción del momento, Jean se levantó, quedando sentado frente a ella y la beso con pasión. Sin esperar más, se auxiliaron mutuamente para terminar de quitarse el resto de sus ropas: Mikasa terminó por quitar su camisa y los pantalones a medio vestir. Jean quitó de su camisón con agilidad y tomándola de la cintura, la situó sobre la cama, boca arriba. Mikasa se dejó caer con gracia, mientras Jean se situaba ahora encima de ella, finalmente sin barreras que los separaran.

Jean la contempló desnuda, maravillado. Observó cada detalle de cuerpo, queriendo grabarlo en su memoria para siempre: Sus pechos firmes, su piel blanca, su abdomen tonificado, sus hermosas facciones, su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada.

Si mañana iba a morir, lo haría sabiendo que la había amado con su todas las fuerzas de su corazón, con sus pensamientos y con cada parte de su cuerpo.

–Eres hermosa, Mikasa - Habló Jean, sin dejar de contemplarla, como si fuese la única flor en el desierto - Eres perfecta.

Abrumada por las emociones que sentía en esos momentos, ella quiso responder, pero las palabras jamás salieron de su boca, porque Jean en esos momentos la volvía a besar con intensidad, con pasión y con más amor que antes.

Rompió el beso para ahora descender hacia su cuello completamente al descubierto, dejando pequeñas marcas sobre él. Con una de sus manos acarició y amasó sus pechos, sacando suspiros por parte de ella. Sin detenerse, llevó su boca hasta uno de ellos, haciendo que los gemidos de Mikasa se intensificaran aún más por el contacto de sus labios y su lengua sobre ella.

Inesperadamente, Jean detuvo su faena. Mikasa no pudo esconder su descontento y lo miró molesta, buscando una respuesta. Él no pudo evitar sonreír con burla al notar la frustración que había provocado en ella por unos segundos, sabiendo que ella lo deseaba demasiado.

Acarició con suavidad la cara interna de sus muslos y acercó sus varoniles manos hasta la última prenda que llevaba y se la quitó rápidamente. Mikasa sintió un poco de pudor al sentirse tan expuesta ante él en esos momentos. Jean se acomodó entre sus piernas y la besó con ternura, tratando de calmar la tensión que se empezaba a generar en ella.

–Pídemelo… - Susurró él cerca de su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Mikasa se estremeció.

–Jean… - Sintió deseos de golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero el poder de sus palabras y sus caricias fueron superiores a ella- Por favor…

Jean descendió una de sus manos hasta llegar a su intimidad. Primero con suavidad, para luego intensificar sus caricias. Mikasa gimió con fuerza contra su piel al sentirse invadida. Él sentía que perdería la cabeza al escucharla así bajo su cuerpo.

–Mikasa… - Su voz estaba cargada de deseo. Ella lo tomó de la cara con sus manos y lo besó con suavidad.

–Te quiero… - Le dijo entre suaves jadeos, mirándolo a los ojos- Te quiero aquí y ahora… Jean.

Ella no quería pensar en batallas, ni en sufrimientos. Él quería alejarla de sus preocupaciones, de Eren y todo el dolor que causaba en ella.

Ambos querían vivir ese momento juntos y sentirse vivos una última vez.

Alejó sus manos de su interior y se acomodó en ella. Mikasa rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, al unirse finalmente. Jean se tomó unos minutos antes de continuar, besándola con ternura en los labios, tratando de liberar todo el temor y las dudas que ella pudiera sentir en esos momentos.

Pero bastaron unos segundos para que Mikasa demandara por más. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, con el fin de callar los gemidos que la fricción y el calor de sus cuerpos les provocaba en esos momentos. Sin alejarse totalmente de su boca, Mikasa recuperó el aire y se aferraba de su espalda con fuerza, provocando que el vaivén de sus caderas incrementara aun más.

Jean la sintió tensarse completamente y soltar un gemido que le fue imposible de callar. Él no se quedó atrás y preso de la pasión que lo invadía, se dejó caer sobre ella segundos después, completamente satisfecho.

Se quedaron en la misma posición, agotados, satisfechos, sudoroso, aun abrazados. Mikasa peinó con delicadeza los largos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de Jean.

– ¿Estás…? – Preguntó, ya más calmado, preocupado por ella como siempre.

–Sí, estoy bien- Contestó ella, respirando más calmada. Le sonrió con ternura – Estoy mejor que nunca.

Jean suspiró y le sonrió de vuelta. Jamás se había sentido tan vivo y feliz como hasta ahora.

Besó con afecto su mejilla izquierda y finalmente se alejó de ella, situándose a su lado. Hubiese deseado continuar toda la noche disfrutando de ella y todo lo que causaba en él, hasta el amanecer. Pero así como aquello nació de la propia espontaneidad y el deseo mutuo, la realidad regresaba de golpe a sus existencias.

Acercó a Mikasa a su lado y la cubrió con las sábanas, al igual que él. Ella se acomodó sin problemas, acariciando su pecho con su mano libre. Jean la besó en la coronilla, para luego bostezar sin mucha delicadeza.

–Duerme, Mikasa - Le dijo una vez más, agregando con un tono más burlón - Son órdenes de tu Líder de Escuadrón.

Mikasa soltó una suave risita. Se sentía relajada y cómoda a su lado, en sus brazos. Deseaba que esa calidez que invadía su corazón no desapareciera jamás.

Pero sabía que eventualmente la abandonaría.

–Está bien - Accedió finalmente, presa del cansancio. Le dio un suave beso cerca de su clavícula, antes cerrar los ojos - Buenas noches, Líder de escuadrón.

No pasó mucho para que su respiración se volviera regular y prolongada. Mikasa se había quedado completamente dormida.

Jean la observó dormir en silencio, entre sus brazos. Deseaba poder detener el tiempo. Inevitablemente, un nudo en su garganta se empezaba a formar, al saber que en pocas horas, todo se volvería incierto para ellos.

Le dolía imaginar que quizás, esta sería la última vez que estaría a su lado.

-Te amo, Mikasa - Susurró Jean, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, aun sabiendo que ella no le oiría - Siempre te amaré.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormido a su lado.

…...

Divisó a gran distancia la batalla campal que se había desatado entre ambos titanes. Una sensación de angustia la invadió al ver a Eren convertido nuevamente en titán y consigo, destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Seres inocentes, civiles, niños. Sus mayores miedos se estaban confirmando. Eren se estaba convirtiendo en un ser irreconocible. Ese ser que alguna vez él juró vengar.

Antes de esperar la señal de partir hacia donde él se encontraba, Mikasa observó a parte de la legión ahí reunida: Todos estaban preparados para dar el gran asalto, arriesgando sus vidas una vez más, para lograr esa tan anhelada y esquiva paz.

Entonces, lo observó a él. Jean estaba dándoles las indicaciones una vez más a Floch. Su semblante era serio, a instantes evidenciando cierta molestia hacia el soldado, seguramente porque lo estaba contradiciendo una vez más, pensó. Minutos después, su compañero quedaba solo e inevitablemente sus miradas se encontraron.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde anoche. Ambos sabían que no era necesario. Habían logrado transmitir todo lo que sentían en esos momentos: El miedo y el dolor de asumir sus destinos, uno muy lejano a lo que querían para sus vidas. Pero al mismo tiempo, la emoción y la felicidad de haber estados juntos, sin pensar en lo adverso. Sólo el haber disfrutando de la compañía y el cariño del uno y del otro.

Una emoción siempre llevaba a otra.

–Ya es hora- Le dijo Mikasa, preparándose para partir. Jean asintió.

–Eren te necesita - Pocas veces decía aquella afirmación con tanta convicción, sin rastro de celos adolescentes - Ten cuidado.

Lo entendía. Sabía que jamás ocuparía los pensamientos de Mikasa, que ahora Eren era el centro de su existencia. Pero atesoraría ese momento en que estuvo a su lado, sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma tan peculiar.

Recordaría ese momento como el instante en el que él pudo ocupar completamente sus pensamientos por primera vez.

Y se conformaría, como siempre lo hacía con ella.

Mikasa giró nuevamente hacia el horizonte, donde ambos titanes seguían luchando. Preparó su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Eren no podía esperar más.

Antes de partir, miró a Jean por última vez. Los eventos previos volvieron a su memoria: Sus caricias, sus besos, el calor de sus cuerpos, sus palabras cargadas de afecto. Una desconocida necesidad de estar a su lado nacía en ella.

Si tan sólo pudiera dejar todo lo que la ataba en su vida y ser libre.

–Jean, no mueras, por favor - Le suplicó Mikasa, sin esconder la angustia en sus ojos. Jean se sorprendió por sus palabras.

No tuvo tiempo para poder responder, pues ella ya había desaparecido entre las ruinas de la ciudad.

-Te lo prometo – Contestó al viento. No pudo esconder su emoción, en solitario, preparado para arriesgar su vida una vez más.

Sabía que no era algo que pudiera prometer al pie de la letra. Ya que por más que quisiera, sabía que no era dueño completo de su destino. Pero daría todo de su parte para sobrevivir y poder estar a su lado.

Le dio la señal a su escuadrón para dirigirse hacia la temida Marley y antes de seguirlos, se tomó un segundo para sonreír. Se sentía fuerte, invencible y, para su propio asombro, pleno.

Mikasa, irremediablemente, le había regresado su fe a la humanidad.


End file.
